1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing thin films and color filters. More specifically, it is concerned with a process for producing thin films of various materials in prescribed positions on substrates accurately by means of merely irradiating lights with or without application of electric potentials; and a process for producing color filters whereby color filters can be efficiently formed by utilizing the above process for producing thin films.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Heretofore, for producing thin films, the vacuum deposition method, sputtering, and the plasma CVD method have been used, but these methods are poor in productivity or profitability since they require vacuum systems as well as large scale of equipments. The casting method and the dipping method require organic solvents, and are difficult in process control, and the resulting thin films are insufficient in homogeneity or smoothness in surface. According to so-called Micellar Disruption Method, moreover, it is able to form films in atmosphere, and thin films having excellent properties can be obtained, but, etching of ITO (mixed oxide of indium oxide and tin oxide) electrode and others are required for patterning, so further simplification is desired.
As the method of patterning thin films as above, a method of etching by the use of the pattern resist formed by photolithography is mainly used. However, said photolithography method is inpractical, since it has a number of complicated steps, is poor in productivity, and requires an expensive equipment.
Also in producing color filters, various precise operations such as the patterning of ITO electrode are required.
In this circumstances, the present inventors have repeated intensive studies in order to overcome the above disadvantages of the prior arts and to develop a process by which film producing and patterning are effected simultaneously in simple procedures.